A Dream is a Wish A Spung Makes
by Lokaia
Summary: Someone needs to teach me how to use italics... het romance, cute enough to make your head explode.


Title:: A Dream is a Wish A Spung Makes...  
  
Author:: Lokaia  
  
Rating:: PG  
  
Summary:: Radu/Elmira fluff! ^___^  
  
(A/N):: The title is a reminder to how witty and easily amused I am.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It seems like we're always saying 'thank you' and 'goodbye'."  
  
I remember saying that to Elmira the last time we met face-to-face. And it was true. We've only been together twice, and both times…  
  
Thank you.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
She's been working on our psychic link. At first I would just see her in my dreams. I wouldn't be able to speak to her, or her to me, but she would be there in the background. Watching me dream.  
  
Which could get confusing since I sometimes dreamt of her.  
  
After a little while, our bond strengthened and we were able to interact with each other for a few minutes. But when we did that, she would have to rest for at least two weeks before attempting it again. Even I was weakened by the mental experience.  
  
And then we'd do it again and I'd remember why it was worth it.  
  
She can never tell me when she'll be able to contact me again. There's no possible way to know when it will be possible. But after those two weeks have gone by, every minute is an eternity before I can go to sleep again. And every dream without her is a disappointment.  
  
But she's here now. We have five minutes tonight and I plan on using every minute. She smiles and reaches out to me, touching my arm.  
  
But I can't feel it. It's only a dream.  
  
"I wish I could kiss you." I've never been bold before. Maybe its because I'm dreaming. Maybe its because I know she won't laugh at me. Maybe its because I wish I could kiss her.  
  
"We will again one day," she tells me with a sad smile. "We must be patient is all. The future will come in its own time." She brushes a claw against my cheek. "Our destinies lie intertwined, Radu."  
  
I can't feel the roughness of her scales on my face.  
  
"We haven't kissed even once," I remind her, taking her hand in mine. I can only sense it by sight and it's aggravating. "You kissed me on the cheek… I almost kissed you last time, but…"  
  
"We will," she repeats, her claws curling around my hands. "I swear it. I have seen it."  
  
"But I haven't," I say quietly. I drop my gaze. "It's hard to believe what you haven't seen. And with all that's in our way…"  
  
I can sense that she's looking at me and I see her raise a claw, gesturing for me to meet her gaze again. Her gaze is serious and distant. "'Fire and darkness you will tame, hero added to your name'," she murmurs. "'Noble Radu, worthy and brave, those who scorn you, you will save'." Her claws touch my cheek again. "Do you believe that?"  
  
"Not always." I reach out and her hair slides across her shoulder, in response to my touch. But I can't feel it. "It's especially difficult to believe that one. I'm not a hero."  
  
She moves into me, close enough that I can tell the irises of her eyes have blue in them. "You are to me," she whispers.  
  
"I'm glad," I whisper back, smiling.  
  
"I could show you," she continues in a whisper. "I could show you what I see, here, in this dream. But I can't promise that it will help."  
  
"Then what will it do?" I ask.  
  
"Prove that we're destined. That I'm right." She smiles with a great amount of humor. "That you're wrong."  
  
I laugh at that. "Okay…"  
  
She nods. "It will be different from this, though. It won't be a dream--it is the future. You will be able to feel everything."  
  
I smile and watch my hand as it passes through her hair. "That won't be a problem."  
  
--------------------  
  
I squinted against the harsh light. Turning on my side I managed to blink my way out of blindness and recognized my bunk. Looking up, I saw Thelma, holding a flashlight.  
  
I took my earmuffs off. "Thank you, Thelma."  
  
The android nodded. "I am always glad to bring you your wake-up-light, Radu."  
  
I smiled as she walked rigidly from the room and glanced at my bunkmates. Harlan was yawning and stretching, trying to wake up. Bova was covering himself in blankets, hiding from the artificial morning.  
  
I swung my legs out of bed and walked over to him. "Come on, Bova, let's--"  
  
"Radu?" Harlan was looking at me. "What's the matter?"  
  
I remembered the dream. I remembered talking to Elmira--I always remember that. But I couldn't remember anything else. I knew she had shown me, but I couldn't remember.  
  
Wait.  
  
(I closed the distance between us, sliding an arm around her waist. "All the years we've been together, Elmira," I said quietly. "And you still need to ask me that question?"  
  
Before she could respond, I lowered my face to hers. The kiss was deep and passionate, her reptilian lips surprisingly soft against mine. When I finally released her, the both of us were smiling.  
  
"Yes," I whispered in her ear. "It is definitely worth it.")  
  
I shook my head, wondering at a memory I couldn't possibly remember. She had said it would be different from the usual dreams she sent me, but she hadn't said I wouldn't remember. Or what I could remember…  
  
A bubble surfaced in my mind, popping before my eyes and I saw her. Smiling.  
  
("It is our destiny, Radu. Our fates are intertwined. You have seen. Do you believe?")  
  
I smiled back. "Yes," I whispered. "I believe."  
  
"Radu?"  
  
I glanced back at Harlan, watching me warily. "Are you okay?"  
  
My smile grew. "Fine, Harlan. I'm absolutely fine." 


End file.
